Goodbye
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Mary Winchester se foi, mas talvez ainda haja algo a ser resolvido quanto a isso. Desafio Need For Fic - John Winchester POV


**Goodbye**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, 1ª Temporada, Missing Scene, POV (John Winchester)

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Mary Winchester se foi, mas talvez ainda haja algo a ser resolvido quanto a isso.

**ONESHOT**

**JOHN WINCHESTER'S POV**

O carro voa pela estrada que parece infindável e meus dois filhos estão no banco de trás. É tudo que me resta de minha família perfeita.

Guio sem parar, nem sei ao certo por onde ir, por onde começar a trilhar novos caminhos, pois tudo que eu conhecia, tudo que eu tinha com Mary, se perdeu.

Talvez o Pastor Jim possa me ajudar a fazer cessar a dor que vejo nos olhos de Dean, se bem que não sei bem como, afinal de contas, como vou consolar meus filhos se não consigo consolar a mim mesmo?

Sam é tão pequeno! Por Deus, ele é tão pequeno! Está dormindo no seu pequeno cesto e nem sabe o que houve. Ele não faz idéia de que nunca mais veremos Mary. Nunca mais...

A imagem que vem dela no teto daquela casa... A imagem do fogo, a imagem...

Soluço alto e vejo Dean me olhar com os grandes olhos verdes que herdou dela. Ele é um bom menino, não reclamou de nada até agora. Foi firme e forte quando o deixei com vizinhos e o fiz prometer cuidar do Sam. Ele sabe que ela nunca mais vai voltar.

Droga, eu sei que ela nunca mais vai voltar! Mas ainda aguardo despertar desse pesadelo e ver o sorriso dela, ver os fios dourados correrem pelos ombros e costas macios.

Eu a amava tanto que nem sei explicar. Fiquei estóico e distante no enterro, praticamente nem esperei acabar e sumi de lá.

E então...

Não há como eu entender isso! Não posso entender o que houve naquela casa, naquela noite.

Num minuto eu estava vendo televisão, depois eu creio que adormeci e, no minuto seguinte, eu estava correndo e gritando!

Como se esquece algo assim? Como eu posso esquecer que perdi minha mulher, o amor de minha vida inteira, em átimos de segundo? O que vou contar a Sam? Como vou cuidar de dois filhos tão pequenos sem ela? Como?

- "Pai?"

A vozinha infantil de Dean parece tão preocupada para um guri tão pequeno.

- "Que é, Dean?"

- "Não chora, pai. A mãe não gostava de ninguém triste. Ela sempre sorria para a gente ficar alegre, então que tal ficar alegre pra mamãe rir lá no céu?"

Ele tem olhos lindos... Meu filho tem os olhos puros e densos de emoção que eu sempre apreciei em Mary. E ele tem razão... Como pode um garoto tão novinho saber mais que eu?

- "Tem razão, Dean, sua mãe sempre adorou sorrir. Ela sempre cantarolava dentro de casa, você se lembra?" Tento afastar as lágrimas, mas pensar em minha Mary fazendo pequenas tarefas domésticas somente aumenta meu desalento.

- "Ela cantava pro Sammy dormir. Eu ainda me lembro e vou cantar pra ele dormir também, pai. Quem sabe assim você mata um pouco saudades dela? Eu canto pra você dormir também, pai."

Dean não faz idéia do quanto ele quebra em pedaços toda minha alma quando fala com sua linda lógica infantil. Eu acabo sorrindo levemente. – "Não devia ser eu a cuidar de você, Dean?"

- "Ah, pai, você cuida do Sammy, ele que é pequeno, eu sou grande."

Ele me faz sorrir mais. Ele é meu anjo, pelo visto. – "Sabe, Dean, você e Sammy são tudo que um pai poderia querer. Serão bons meninos, tenho certeza. Quando você sentir muita saudade da sua mãe, pode vir falar comigo que eu conto histórias dela pra você, está bem?"

- "Pai..."

- "Que foi, Dean?"

- "Eu não dei tchau pra mamãe..."

Agora minha voz fica encerrada em minha garganta e mais lágrimas caem. Ele parece tão sério pelo retrovisor. – "Como assim, Dean?"

- "Você não deixou eu ir dar tchau pra ela. Ela vai achar que eu não ligo, será que ela vai ficar zangada comigo?"

O que eu digo pra ele? Como explico para ele que não é tão importante? Ou talvez seja?

Enfio o pé no freio e volto por onde vim. Se meu filho quer dar tchau para a mãe dele, ele vai dar tchau para a mãe dele...

- "Para onde estamos indo, pai?"

- "Eu cometi um pequeno erro. Vou levar vocês para darem tchau para a sua mãe." Não há nada enterrado naquela sepultura, não acharam nada para eu enterrar, mas enfim... Ele precisa desse ritual, sei que precisa. E, lembro que eu também não consegui me despedir. Eu simplesmente estava lá, mas eu não olhei para a lápide, eu não fiquei lá nem para ver a terra cobrir o caixão vazio.

Meus pensamentos começam a ficar confusos, pois é como se eu não quisesse acreditar que tudo se acabou. Mas minha racionalidade me diz que não, não é um sonho ruim e eu não vou acordar. Sam chora nervoso e eu paro o carro no acostamento. Dean já está com o pequeno no colo antes mesmo de eu pedir e sorri pra mim.

- "Pai, acho que tem que trocar a fralda."

Um sorriso inocente na face do meu filho mais velho e eu sou obrigado a novamente sorrir. Quando foi que ele cresceu tanto?

Até que eu não sou tão ruim trocando fraldas e logo seguimos em paz, mas não por muito tempo. Sam choraminga e temos que parar num posto qualquer para esquentar uma mamadeira. Fico novamente impressionado em como meu caçula se aquieta no colo de Dean e toma seu leite sem reclamar mais.

Finalmente chegamos ao cemitério e sinto um aperto grande no peito. Não gosto da idéia de sentir novamente a saudade que nem começou a sumir. No entanto, é preciso. Saio do carro e pego Sam no colo. Ele está desperto, mas calmo, e fica puxando a gola de minha jaqueta. Quase poderia sorrir se a cena não me fizesse pensar que tenho imensa responsabilidade pela frente: criar meus dois filhos sem a mãe deles.

- "Pai?"

Novamente a voz de Dean me tira dos meus devaneios. – "Que foi agora, Dean?"

- "Eu não trouxe flor pra mamãe. Você tem algum papel aí?"

- "Como assim?" Eu não entendo a lógica dele de imediato mas bato nos bolsos e acho um pedaço amarfanhado de papel e um toco qualquer de lápis. – "Aqui está, Dean."

Então meu pequeno herdeiro se ajoelha numa lápide qualquer e desenha flores pequenas, muitas delas, numa tentativa de fazer um buquê e eu simplesmente compreendo todo o amor que se pode ter por um filho. Não tínhamos flores? Dean Winchester improvisou e desenhou flores para dizer adeus a sua mãe. Aquilo me cortou o peito em fatias e ao mesmo tempo me fez ter muito orgulho dele. – "Está lindo, querido."

Indiquei a lápide simples, com uma pequena foto, e meu filho foi para lá, circunspecto e com um jeito tão adulto.

- "Mamãe, flores pra você. Eu venho te visitar quando der. A gente tá legal, Sam tá bonzinho. Pode dormir tranquila que eu lembro o papai de escovar meus dentes e pentear meu cabelo, tá?"

Então vi meu filho mais velho tentar sorrir para logo depois chorar. Tive vontade de chorar com ele, mas as lágrimas estão menos abundantes agora, porque consigo ver um tanto de Mary no pequeno Dean. Minha lembrança dela estará sempre por perto. Os olhos parecidos e no mesmo tom, o tom loiro do cabelo, o jeito mais sensível e ao mesmo tempo forte, o gênio decidido. É, Mary, seu filho se parece tanto com você...

- "Vamos, Dean, hora de irmos, precisamos seguir em frente. Tenho certeza que sua mãe está orgulhosa de você, porque eu estou."

Meu pequeno loiro de olhos imensamente verdes olha pra mim com as mãos estendidas e eu franzo o cenho. – "Que foi, Dean?"

- "Dá o Sam, pai."

Não entendo o motivo mas ponho o caçula nos braços de seu irmão.

- "Sammy, dá tchauzinho pra mamãe, ela tá vendo você lá do céu."

E Dean balança a mãozinha de Sam dando tchau para a mãe deles. Uma das cenas que jamais esquecerei enquanto viver. É triste e bonito ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabe, ele realmente sabe que ela não vai mais voltar.

- "Tchau, mãe. A gente te ama." Vamos pai, daqui a pouco está na hora de outra mamadeira pro Sam."

Nada digo, apenas pego Sammy novamente nos braços e sinto um orgulho gigantesco dos meus dois filhos, meus tesouros mais queridos por quem faço e farei qualquer coisa. – "Adeus, Mary, nos encontraremos algum dia."

Entramos novamente no carro e um silêncio calmo se instala. Dean chora um pouco, mas tenta disfarçar e eu não o repreendo e nem digo nada. Logo ele deita no banco traseiro e dorme, cansado, abraçando o cesto do irmão menor. Vai dar certo, tem que dar certo. Faço uma breve prece agradecendo a Deus por eles.

- "Mary, obrigado por nossos filhos. São tudo que tenho agora e eu os amo, descanse em paz, meu amor, cuidarei de tudo, por nós dois." Não tenho mais nada a dizer após sussurrar tão poucas palavras. Acho que eu também precisava dizer adeus...

* * *

Nota: Eu perdi minha mãe muito cedo, sei bem o que é isso. Por favor comentem, ok? Beijos.


End file.
